A right triangle has legs $a$ and $b$ and hypotenuse $c.$  Find the largest possible value of
\[\frac{a + b}{c}.\]
By QM-AM,
\[\sqrt{\frac{a^2 + b^2}{2}} \ge \frac{a + b}{2}.\]Since $a^2 + b^2 = c^2,$
\[\frac{c}{\sqrt{2}} \ge \frac{a + b}{2},\]so
\[\frac{a + b}{c} \le \sqrt{2}.\]Equality occurs when $a = b,$ so the largest possible value is $\boxed{\sqrt{2}}.$